Friendship, Love and Death
by Fair Kamala
Summary: This is the first chapter of what i hope is many to come. This is about the people from hogwarts growing up clinging to the bonds of friendship and exploring themselves and eachother. Though this is not instantly realised in the first chapter i do hope yo


Friendship, Love and Death  
  
Authors Note and Introduction It's the fifth year at Hogwarts for Harry, Ron and Hermione, and, as those who have read the book there are lots of twists and turns in stall for them and even an "unexpected" return of the Dark Lord. I am not going to retell the whole story but I'm going to add a character of my own creation and I'm just going to try to fit her in.  
  
Chapter One: Introducing the White Angel  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione stepped out of the train and headed straight for the first unoccupied (invisibly horse drawn) carriage they could find. Luna Lovegood, Neville and Ginny had found a separate carriage in all the hustle and bustle of students new and old.  
  
It began to rain dismally and once all were in Hermione gently closed the door of the magically drawn carriage. The carriage set off smoothly before stopping unexpectedly with a violent jolt. There was urgent knocking at the door, Hermione inched it open cautiously and there in the steadily thickening downpour stood a desperate looking figure.  
  
"Umm, I'm really sorry, but there's no where else, I'm new you see, I hope I'm not causing too much trouble, but, can I share with you?" came a small timid, yet familiar voice. "Ahh." began Hermione, "Sure!" cut in Ron.  
  
The soaked fragile figure of a girl clambered in shortly after fixing her drenched luggage to the roof. "Hi, I'm Yannaleas" "I'm." started Ron "You're Ron, Harry and Hermione. Yeah I know who you are." She looked around at the dumb founded expressions. "You should remember me, I have just spent the whole summer with you guys." Still confused she continued "Maybe you'll remember me better like this." She scraped back the dripping strands of wet hair sticking to her face and closed her eyes. Harry, Ron and Hermione cast each other strange look's. Slowly Yannaleas glowed white and began to change; her arms became soft white-feathered wings beaded with water. She became smaller; her features transformed and delicate yet powerful talons replaced her tiny feet. There before them, where the strange new girl once sat, was a snow-white owl somewhat resembling Hedwig. Harry gasped, "Your Lupins owl!" He Exclaimed. In a flash of blinding light the transformation was undone and Yannaleas sat there again with a smile and a nod.  
  
"I'm glad you recognised me." She replied with a smile, "you can loosen up now I know all about you an the Order." "But, I still don't understand everything" Ron replied, "Neither" piped the other two. "Why are you lupins owl? Why are you here?"  
  
"Well I'm not just Lupins owl, I'm actually his daughter." Gasps all round "dad never liked to talk about me much because I was taken away from him by my mother along time ago. She died though and I went to lived with my auntie in France and I started school there at Beauxbatons but my auntie also died and I was allowed to go back to my father as there was no-one else who would take me. I'm sorry I never showed myself to you before in the holidays, I was to shy and I just wanted to come to terms with all the family deaths. I've been delivering messages for the Order and Dumbledore suggested I go to Hogwarts when the holidays ended, he said it wasn't safe for me to be flying around."  
  
Yannaleas looked around at the other three; expressions of horror had dawned upon their faces. "What?" she inquired, "Ah, because your Lupins daughter.ah" replied Ron looking out at the slowly darkening sky. "Yes?" "Well its just, well you see, it's a full moon tonight, and ah." "I'm not a werewolf if that's what you're thinking, I may be an amigis, but I am no werewolf I assure you." Sighs of relief whipped the nervous expressions off their faces. "Wait, did you say you were an amigis?" said Hermione excitedly "That's what I said an demonstrated wasn't it" she replied in a matter a fact voice that made the others look more and more impressed. "Wow! It must have been so difficult to get to that level, and at such a young age, how old are you?" "I'm 15, like you, and well my mother and I had to become one if we were to be anywhere near dad during the full moon phase. But, in the end mother still thought it was too dangerous and she left and took me with her. Dad was skeptical of taking me back because of what he thought he was capable of, but then Dumbledore suggested that I go to school and that put him at ease."  
  
The carriage slowed to a smooth stop in front of the spectacularly lit up castle of Hogwarts. Harry and Ron stepped out and Ron turned to help Yannaleas step down, he blushed slightly as she flashed him a smile, her now dry hair framing her glowing pink cheeks. Hermione shot him a glare when he tried to help her down; his cheeks grew pinker before turning a slightly electrifying shade of scarlet. 


End file.
